A randomized, blinded multicenter trial to assess the safety and efficacy of the UVAR photopheresis in conjunction with UVADEX (liquid Methoxsalen) in the treatment of skin manifestations of pts. with early onset systemic sclerosis, comparing patients treated with active photopheresis, vs placebo photopheresis.